


...Пусть говорит сейчас или молчит вечно

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Адальберт слышит что-то, что заставляет его наконец-то ухватиться за даденный ему второй шанс





	...Пусть говорит сейчас или молчит вечно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416399) by galerian_ash. 



Это было как гром посреди ясного неба.  
Адальберт приехал в деревню, чтобы пополнить запас припасов, и весьма удивился, застав в ней оживленную суматоху. Повсюду, куда ни глянь, шныряли туда-сюда люди, бурно переговариваясь при этом. Это был необычайно странно, но, в конце концов, какое ему было до этого дело? Он как раз платил за торбу овса для коня, когда нечаянно услышал обрывок разговора.  
– Он ведь уже так давно помолвлен, я и не чаяла, что они когда-нибудь поженятся! Мы просто обязаны устроить праздник в их честь. В конце концов, мао не каждый день женится!  
После таких слов Адальберт даже не заметил, что торба вот-вот выскользнет у него из рук, и золотистые зернышки сыплются к ногам, точно жертвоприношение.  
Уже срываясь на бег, он услышал чей-то смех.  
– Только если это не мао вроде Сесилии, – добавила какая-то женщина, но эти слова благополучно проскользнули мимо его мозга.  
Юури женится.  _Женится_. Конечно, он знал о помолвке, но думал, что... Нет, не имеет значения, во что он верил. Очевидно, все это оказалось фальшью: если бы любовь действительно была односторонней, Юури бы ни за что не согласился на настоящий брак. Это если он не решил предпринять заранее обреченную попытку разделить чувства младшего сына.  
Застонав, Адальберт вскочил на лошадь и пустил ее в галоп. Он не ожидал, что с Юури станется жениться по такой плохой причине. Затея была не настолько безрассудной, как большинство идей мао, но запросто могла стать пагубной лично для него.  
Тихий голосок внутри заворчал, спрашивая, с какой стати он так паникует. Это ошибка Юури, вот пусть он и разбирается. К тому же – что он получит, лишний раз вмешиваясь в делишки мазоку? Прошло уже много лет, он научился мириться со множеством вещей, но то, что он больше не находился в состоянии непримиримой войны с мазоку, не означало, что они положительно отнесутся к его внезапному появлению, особенно если при этом он начнет указывать, что им можно делать, а что нельзя.  
Он все еще помнил время, проведенное с Юури в Шимароне, так ясно, словно это было только вчера. Шли годы, и бесцельные скитания почему-то все ближе и ближе приводили Адальберта к Шин-Макоку. Если бы он сейчас пустил жеребца вскачь, то прибыл бы к замку к утру. И то это был бы гораздо более долгий путь, чем обычно – с тех пор, как он поклялся защищать парня. Он всегда находился поблизости, просто на всякий случай. И неоднократно приходил Юури на помощь, будь то нелепые попытки похищения или коварные планы жадных королей.  
В последний раз Юури попросил его остаться, и в его глазах было нечто... нечто, напомнившее Адальберту о далеком прошлом. Но он проигнорировал это, выбрал не обращать внимания, даже хотя все его существо молило сделать так, как Юури просит. Пару дней спустя, в бесконечной дороге, он даже смог посмеяться над своей глупостью. Как ему вообще могло в голову прийти – даже если на секунду, – что Юури смотрит на него так же, как Джулия, когда ему пришлось покинуть ее и отправиться на передовую? Но теперь он воспринимал это как еще один шанс – которым не воспользовался. Шанс, упущенный из-за... а, собственно, почему? Из страха? Из ненужного самопожертвования? Адальберт и сам не знал. Все, что он знал: его сердце больно и сильно билось в груди, и этот стук эхом отдавался в ушах, точно крики в пустой комнате.  
Он мчался всю ночь и достиг замка, когда едва-едва начало светать. Стражники проводили его странными взглядами, но пропустили без всяких вопросов. Адальберт спешился, похлопал лошадь по шее и молча поблагодарил ее за отличную службу. Взяв ее под уздцы, он пошел к конюшням. Не то чтобы ему хотелось доверить преданного жеребца какому-то конюху, но – раз он хотел как можно быстрее увидеть Юури – надеялся, что хоть один там уже бодрствует.  
Адальберт вошел в конюшню и застыл как вкопанный. Конюх действительно уже поднялся, но внезапно он стал представлять гораздо меньше интереса, потому что прямо перед ним стоял никто иной, как сам мао. Одна его нога была просунута в стремя – Адальберт поймал его как раз в процессе залезания в седло, – и тот, оглянувшись через плечо, смотрел на гостя удивленным взглядом широко раскрытых черных глаз.  
– Адальберт... – Голос Юури был едва ли громче шепота, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы вырвать мазоку из ступора.  
Он быстро зашагал вперед, всучил жеребца конюху и забрал у Юури поводья.   
– Залезай, – велел он.  
– Что? – растерянно спросил Юури.  
– Просто пока доверься мне, – пояснил Адальберт, торопясь убраться прежде, чем появится Конрад – или с кем еще там Юури планировал прокатиться.  
– Ладно, – согласился, улыбнувшись, Юури, и Адальберту было чуть ли не физически больно смотреть на эту улыбку. Юури… Всегда готовый слепо положиться на других, наивно верящий всему, что ему говорят... Адальберт хотел бы, чтобы это заставляло его хуже относиться к Юури, но почему-то, наоборот, ценил парня еще выше (хотя, конечно, не собирался признавать это вслух). Когда Джулия говорила о мире во всем мире, ему хотелось в это верить, но как-то не получалось. Но сила Юури была другого рода, чем у нее; эта сила действительно побуждала всех меняться. В конце концов, он сам был живым доказательством этого.  
– А теперь сматываемся, – приказал Адальберт, ухватился за седло и с силой взмыл вверх – так, чтобы Юури не вылетел из стремян. Осторожно обнял мао, ухватившись одной рукой за поводья, а второй бережно обхватив Юури за пояс. Тот сначала напрягся, затем медленно расслабился и откинулся назад, прижимаясь спиной к груди Адальберт. Мазоку сглотнул, пустил лошадь в легкий галоп, и вскоре замок остался позади.   
Они ехали молча, не останавливаясь, пока не углубились далеко в лес. Адальберт осадил лошадь, ловко спешился и помог спуститься Юури. Тот стал немного тяжелее, чем помнилось Адальберту: юноша, которого он видел в последний раз, постепенно сменялся мужчиной. Юури выглядел усталым: под глазами залегли темные тени, и было хорошо заметно, что он утратил свою обычную энергичность.  
– Не женись на нем, – выпалил Адальберт, наконец-то почувствовав уверенность в том, что принял правильный выбор, приехав сюда.  
Юури молча и непонимающе смотрел на него несколько долгих мучительных секунд, прежде чем медленно покачал головой:  
– Подожди. Что ты только что сказал?  
– Ты не можешь на нем жениться!  
– Я не... – Юури замолчал и нахмурился. – А почему не могу?  
На самом деле, это был хороший вопрос. Он надеялся, что Юури его не задаст, потому что до сих пор не сумел найти удовлетворительного ответа – несмотря на то, что размышлял над этим всю ночь напролет.  
– Да ты посмотри на себя! – заорал Адальберт, зная, что зря сорвался на крик, но нисколько об этом не заботясь. – Ты устал, вымотался и выглядишь очень несчастным. Если тебе так плохо еще до свадьбы, просто представь, как это будет после нее.  
– Ты и сам выглядишь довольно усталым, – сказал Юури, легко и чуть криво улыбаясь.  
– Речь не обо мне!  
Улыбка немедленно потускнела, сменившись печальным выражением лица.  
– Нет, – тихо сказал Юури, – действительно не о тебе, с чего бы?  
– Юури?  
– Забудь. Я не женюсь, можешь не беспокоиться. Но спасибо, что приехал! – Юури усмехнулся, но в глазах эту усмешка не отразилась.  
– Ты... ты не женишься?  
– Вольфрам иногда становится немного... настойчивым. Я всегда четко говорил, что мое предложение ему было сделано по чистой случайности, но он, похоже, до сих пор не может с этим смириться. Думаю, он счел, что я изменю свое решение, если он назначит дату свадьбы и дополнит это рассылкой свадебных приглашений и всем таким прочим.  
Адальберт мог лишь безмолвно смотреть на него, начиная чувствовать себя полным идиотом.  
– Я очень обиделся, когда все обнаружил, а он затем обиделся на меня. Иногда я не могу не думать о том, насколько же все было проще, если бы я когда-нибудь ответил на его чувства, – он засмеялся; это был сухой смешок, в котором не было ни грамма юмора, и он Юури совершенно не подходил.  
Мао отвернулся, скрестил руки на груди и принялся разглядывать полянку, на которой они стояли. Он выглядел таким юным и одиноким... Адальберт поднял руку, собираясь дотронуться до него, но все же, не решившись, опустил.  
– Почему ты так думаешь? – вместо этого спросил он.  
Юури пожал плечами.  
– Это сохранило бы нам обоим уйму нервных клеток.  
– Тебе нужно перестать настолько нянчиться с чувствами окружающих, – вздохнул Адальберт. – Не твоя вина, что... – Он помешкал, осознав вдруг, что Юури, наверное, не оценит, если он сейчас обзовет Вольфрама избалованным, так и не выросшим молокососом. – Слушай, то, что он запал на тебя, не означает, что ты должен сделать то же самое.  
– Ты меня не понял. Я печалюсь не из-за него, потому что уже понимаю его чувства. Уже узнал, что такое любить кого-то, кто со всей очевидностью не отвечает тебе тем же.  
У Адальберта словно сердце вырвали из груди. Конрад. Это, должно быть, Конрад. Ему дали второй шанс – и этот полукровка вновь украл его. Его пальцы бессознательно потянулись к мечу, обхватили рукоять, и он не желал ничего, кроме как вонзить клинок в тело мерзавца, поглубже.  
– Адальберт?  
Он помотал головой, с усилием вынуждая себя вернуться к реальности. Юури смотрел на него, и в темных глазах ясно читалась тревога.  
– А он говорил тебе, прямо и в лицо, что не отвечает на твои чувства? Клянусь, я заставлю его признать свою ответственность. Он  _сделает_ тебя счастливым, и я увижу это собственными глазами – даже если это будет последнее, что я сделаю в жизни.  
– О ком ты говоришь? – Юури смотрел на него так, словно тот рехнулся.  
– О Конраде! О ком же еще, – зарычал Адальберт.  
– Ты думал, я влюблен в Конрада?  
– В первый раз, что ли?!  
Рука Юури взметнулась быстрее, чем Адальберт сумел отреагировать, и следующее, что он осознал – резкий звук пощечины, от которой заныла его левая щека.  
Он закрыл глаза, не желая встречаться с Юури взглядом – и читать в нем ярость и злость. Чтобы Юури так жестоко поступил с кем-то... Вот теперь он действительно все испортил.  
– Прости, – тихо сказал он, – мне не следовало это говорить. Ты – не она, во всех смыслах.  
– Ты что, так и не понял?! Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы заставить тебя понять?  
Адальберт вскинул голову, не понимая эти странные слова. Глаза Юури сверкали – то ли от гнева, то ли от непролитых слез, он не понимал; но знал, что это выражение ему не нравится.  
– Тот, кого я ударил в гневе, воспринял это предложением руки и сердца, а тот, кому я действительно сделал предложение – простой пощечиной. Забавно, не находишь? – Юури издал сухой смешок, прежде чем отвернуться и торопливо зашагать по направлению к замку.  
Адальберт обалдело смотрел ему вслед, застыв на месте. Это что, Юури влюблен в него? В него, Адальберта фон Гранца? Если это правда, тогда... разве это не все, о чем он когда-либо мечтал? Он ведь приехал сюда не для того, чтобы побыть хорошим парнем и предотвратить брак, заранее обреченный на неудачу; он приехал, чтобы  _наконец-то_  ухватить свой второй шанс, все же признав свои чувства – и перед собой, и перед Юури.  
Он рванул вперед, в считанные секунды догнав Юури и врезавшись в него, прижимая собой к стволу большого дерева – при этом бережно обхватив ладонью затылок Юури, принимая на себя удар.  
– Это я? Тот, в кого ты влюблен? – задыхаясь, спросил он, сам не зная, почему не может справиться с дыханием.  
– Прости, – пробормотал Юури, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом. – Я так и знал, что ты расстроишься...  
– Просто отвечай на вопрос! Да или нет, – яростно перебил его Адальберт.  
– ...Да, Адальберт. Это ты, именно ты.  
И что-то в Адальберте сломалось, отчего его колени подломились, словно у марионетки, которой перерезали нити. Он тяжело уронил голову на плечо Юури, замерев так, утыкаясь носом в шею юноши.  
– Адальберт? Эй, ты в порядке? – руки Юури сомкнулись вокруг него, словно тот пытался удержать его от падения.  
– Юури, – выдохнул он, – пожалуйста, прости меня, я такой дурак. Я уже долгие годы знал, что чувствую к тебе, но продолжал это отрицать.  
Он медленно поднял голову и прижал ладонь к щеке Юури. Глаза мао были широко открыты и при солнечном свете блестели ослепительной чернотой. Адальберт медленно сократил последнее расстояние между ними и впервые накрыл рот Юури в поцелуе.  
Его губы были жесткими и неотзывчивыми, но затем из горла Юури вырвался низкий звук – помесь стона и всхлипа, свидетельство того, что он наконец-то получил то, что так давно жаждал. И его губы приоткрылись навстречу Адальберту, позволяя ему войти.  
На вкус Юури был как возвращение домой.


End file.
